An image sensor is a type of semiconductor device that converts an optical input into an electrical signal. The image sensor comprises an array of light detecting elements, such as photodiodes, where a light detecting element is configured to produce an electrical signal corresponding to an intensity of light impinging on the light detecting element. The electrical signal is used, in some instances, to display an image corresponding to the optical input.